


Patinando las lágrimas

by Yukima_Reyes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukima_Reyes/pseuds/Yukima_Reyes
Summary: La rutina de Yuri luego de que lo hayan traicionado.Las lágrimas y el dolor serán revividos en la pista, pero no serán en vano, él tomará su venganza.Ligera angustia.[Victuri rotó]





	Patinando las lágrimas

La música comenzó. La suave melodía envolvió el ambiente y él coordinó su cuerpo con la música. Su deslizamiento sobre el hielo era lento y pausado. Moviendo sus brazos, sus piernas, y girando en los momentos indicados. Cautivó a los espectadores y a los jueces, trasmitiendo esa tristeza que trae lágrimas y nudos en la garganta. 

_ «Corrí hacía él, creyendo que era un malentendido, un error, buscando una explicación. Él se había girado con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que nunca había visto. Dos años me tardé en ver esa sonrisa… Cruel, fría y tal vez la única cosa real que conocí de él durante todo el tiempo que lo conocí» _

Su cuerpo giró a lo largo de la pista, formando una U con sus patines al lado izquierdo. Su cuerpo, su rostro, su patinaje, todo demostraba la tristeza de ese momento. Hizo una vuelta biellmann, su espalda curvándose mientras sus manos tomaban su pierna sobre la cabeza y entonces, volvió a deslizarse por el hielo. La tristeza mezclándose con la inseguridad, el miedo, la traición, el dolor. 

_ «Los ojos eran los que siempre había conocido y amado, pero esta vez les faltaba la calidez que creyó ver allí en ese par de años. Seguían brillando, luminosos e hipnotizantes como siempre, robando su aliento, pero ahora brillan como si disfrutara un buen espectáculo. Seguramente eso hacía, porque lo estaba mirando a él, viéndolo desmoronarse, hacerse pedazos… y eso le agradaba» _

Tomó impulso, las voces de los parlantes anunciaban el primer saltó. Un triple Axel. Era su salto favorito, y lo había perfeccionado aún más en esos meses, incluso levantó los brazos al terminar, y un segundo después estaba volviendo de forma perfecta a su secuencia de pasos. Aplausos y gritos estallaron en el público.  

_ «Ni su sonrisa ni sus ojos habían sido tan crueles como sus palabras.  _

_ Las palabras eran poderosas, lo sabía, pero nunca creyó como unas pocas palabras podrían transformar su mundo completo. Derrumbarlo. _

_ Aún podía ver los labios moverse con una lentitud que parecía exasperante. En sus recuerdos, cada palabra se pronunciaba con el doble de cuidado, enfatizando innecesariamente todo, como dándole tiempo de recordar el momento exacto en que las palabras llegaron a sus oídos y viajaron a su cerebro. Era imposible olvidar eso» _

Una desafiante secuencia de pasos. Coordinando perfectamente sus piernas, brazos, cabeza y torso, el efecto hipnotizante acalló a los espectadores. Su mano se deslizo más de la cuenta en un giró, pero lo cubrió rápidamente en un improvisado gesto de sus brazos. Nadie parecía haberlo notado, cuando la secuencia de pasos terminó los espectadores enloquecieron animándolo. 

_ «― ¿No creíste que esto era serio, ¿Verdad? ― La voz de sus recuerdos sonaba carente de la calidez y despreocupación de siempre― Por supuesto que era un juego, y los juegos acaban.  _

_ El tono desconocido, la sonrisa desconocida y los ojos brillando expectantes, esperando su reacción mientras las palabras se hundían en su cabeza. Cuando lo entendió y su rostro se crispó conmocionado, esos ojos brillaron aún más, parecía contento» _

 

Otro impulso y dio un salto cuádruple lutz. Los aplausos se transformaron en gritos cuando apenas terminó hizo un triple toe loop. Elevó sus brazos, balanceó su cadera e inclino su tronco, hipnotizando a la gente con una corta secuencia de pasos.

_ «―Eres tan inocente― Los labios terminaron de hablar y la sonrisa se hizo incluso más cruel que antes.  _

_ Aún estaba quieto en ese lugar cuando las manos del mayor se elevaron hacia su rostro, dándole suaves y tiernas palmadas a sus mejillas, parecía como si quisiera animar a un niño, sin duda se sentía como uno, un niño que sufría una gran caía para ver que nadie lo ayudaba, peor aún, para ver que la persona que esperaba viniera a consolarlo disfrutaba su caída y se alejaba sonriendo»   _

Una pirueta en posición baja y luego de vuelta a deslizarse por la pista, dominando el hielo, trasmitiendo sus sentimientos. Se movía en perfecta sincronía con la música. Sabia cuando girar, moverse y curvarse. Había pasado más horas que nunca perfeccionando esta rutina, era perfecta porque la sentía de verdad, la revivía mientras patinaba y se la mostraba a los demás sin miedo. La tristeza, la ira, la traición, todo salía por sus poros en oleadas suaves que se difuminaban cada vez que se movía. El público callaba a veces, intentando entender el sentimiento que llegaba. Esa angustia que se palpaba en el aire. 

_ «Su espalda giró y comenzó a alejarse, su maleta lo seguía siendo arrastrada y él no podía moverse, solo lo veía irse. El mayor no se detuvo ni una vez, no disminuyo la velocidad, ni vacilo. Fue directo al taxi que esperaba en la entrada. Con su espalda recta y su frente en alto, tal y como siempre lo había conocido, como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si no acabará de destrozar el mundo de otra persona. No supo que en qué momento paso, pero cuando se dio cuenta las lágrimas ya inundaban sus mejillas. Seguramente el mayor sonreía, feliz de haber logrado su objetivo» _

Un cuádriple salchow seguido de un doble loop. Los espectadores aplaudieron y gritaron. No esperaban que lo logrará, pero él había practicado demasiado para fallar. Su cuerpo giró, bailando con la música, mostrando sus habilidades, demostrando como seguía aquí, de pie, en la pista, nada de lo que había pasado era en vano, sus lágrimas serían compensadas. 

_ «Había llorado, claro que había llorado. Mientras él otro iba de regreso a su país, a ser admirado, amado y halagado, aprovecho de llorar, lloró hasta que su garganta dolía y su rostro llameaba, lloró hasta que sus ojos no dieron más y luego, luego fue a entrenar» _

Otra pirueta, una camel, procurando mantener su postura perfecta mientras giraba. 

Se deslizó en la pista, demostrando como se puede transformando la tristeza, la ira y la traición en algo nuevo. Renaciendo, reconstruyéndose, alzándose desde lo más bajo para llegar a lo más alto. Era posible. 

_ «Entrenó hasta que sus pies sangraron y su cuerpo se llenó de moretones. Entrenó cuando todos le dijeron que descansará, que estaba bien llorar, pero él ya había derramado las lágrimas suficientes. Era momento de levantarse, de vengarse»  _

Un último salto, su legado, la huella de esa persona, un cuádruple flip. Perfecto. Aplausos y gritos. Dio una última vuelta, estiró su brazo y terminó junto con la música. Flores y peluches cayeron a la pista con él. Sonrió, saludo, agradeció al público, luego miró a la esquina. Hacia él. Se encontró con la mirada afilada de su ex-entrenador, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en sus labios. 

Él sonrió.

Más tarde, cuando estaba al centro del podio con la brillante medalla de oro, dio una sonrisa al mayor, una sonrisa que aprendió de él, la sonrisa que no llega a los ojos y aun así impacta más que cualquiera. 

― Gracias ― Su voz salió suave y tranquila, aparentando no tener odio, tristeza, ni rabia. 

Se alejó hacia la prensa, hacia las luces y hacia los admiradores, sin mirar atrás, justo como él lo había hecho.

Sonrió, ahora de verdad, porque había demostrado lo que quería. ¿Creía que estaba roto, que lo había pisoteado, humillado y acabado? Oh, cuan cierto y equivocado a la vez.

Había sido roto, pisoteado, humillado y acabado, pero estaba de pie, y estuvo de pie en el lugar más alto que un patinador puede desear llegar. 

Y no sería la primera vez, iba a demostrarlo. 

**Author's Note:**

> No escribo cosas tristes. Así que por eso esta comenzó como angustia y terminó con Yuri superando la traición.


End file.
